


Being Finn Balor Valet Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [158]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Valeting, Wrestling, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [158]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Being Finn Balor Valet Would Include

  


* * *

  * _Wearing his merch proudly._
  * _When Finn is doing promos and he is not wearing his ring attire, both of you normally wear matching outfits._
  * _The WWE universe shipping you and Finn._
  * _Being in awe when Finn does his entrance._
  * _Kissing his cheek before he goes into the ring, or giving him words of encouragement._
  * _Sometimes you are too overly affectionate._
  * _Distracting his opponents, especially when they try to cheat or when they injure him, even though Finn tells you not to do it you still end up doing it._
  * _You even low blow them and talk smack to them._
  * _You’re basically Finn’s ride or die, you’d do anything for him, even go in front of him and take the hit meant for him._
  * _Finn gets really pissed off and aggressive when his opponent hits you on purpose._
  * _Getting up the ref when he counts slow when Finn pins his opponent._
  * _Standing at ringside, but also sitting at commentary._
  * _You are basically his biggest cheerleader._
  * _Being a guest commentary and gushing about him the whole time._
  * _“He is so strong and handsome.” “Look at my baby beat him up.” and so on._
  * _Of course, this pisses of Corey since you talk over him._
  * _“Shut up y/n.” Corey grumbled._
  * _“No, you shut up.” you snapped back._
  * _Looking at Finn in awe, which kind of spreads backstage rumours._
  * _Encouraging Finn when he is exhausted or injured, even when he tries to kick out of the pin._
  * _Helping him out of the ring._
  * _Hugging him every time after the match even if he doesn’t win. Even wrapping your legs around his waist._
  * _Raising his hand up in the air and handing him the IC championship._
  * _Holding the IC championship when he wrestles._
  * _Finn is super overprotective of you._
  * _When you start having matches Finn is ringside, encouraging you. Sometimes being a guest on commentary._
  * _Other wrestlers/fans assume you and Finn are more than just friends._
  * _Finn having to hold you back when you try to attack one his opponents or wrestlers in promos for talking badly about him._
  * _“Yeah, hold your girlfriend back, and while you’re at it put a leash on your girl.” , which only makes Finn angry._
  * _Whenever someone talks horribly about you Finn can’t help but lose his temper._
  * _Doing too sweet._
  * _His smile is contentious, so you always end up smiling with him_
  * _Both of you might have started to develop feelings for each other…_




End file.
